Destiny - The Lovers
by Rowdrain.Kanovich
Summary: "Eu abdicaria de minha vida com um sorriso nos lábios para tocá-lo ao menos uma vez." História escrita para o 'Amigo Oculto do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters'.


**Disclaimer: Olá!**

**Aqui estou eu de volta publicando mais uma história. **

**2012 acabando, 2013 batendo à porta e o _Saint Seiya Ficwriters_ realizou um sorteio de Amigo Oculto do qual gostei muito de participar. Foi o meu primeiro e tive a sorte de tirar alguém que tem o gosto parecido com o meu. Foi fácil desenrolar a história porque gostei muito do tema, particularmente...**

**Deixemos de enrolação! **

**Esta história foi escrita como presente para o Amigo Oculto do grupo _Saint Seiya Ficwriters_ do Facebook para...**

_**RavenclawWitch! **_

**Tema escolhido: **_**Albafica e Agasha.**_

**Espero que goste da fic! **

...

* * *

Rodório, Atenas. Grécia. Ano de 1744.

Mais um dia, como outro qualquer.

Eu havia sido convocada para entregar algumas flores, uma cortesia ao grande e honrado Mestre do Santuário de Athena, Sage-sama. Minha família era conhecida por prestar serviços ornamentais ao Santuário; uma tradição que já vinha de gerações. Desde que eu tinha completado dezesseis anos, fazia dois meses, havia sido encarregada de fazer as entregas no lugar de meu pai, que padecia de limitações físicas impostas pela idade. Não posso explicar como me sentia feliz por isso. De alguma forma, comecei a me sentir parte do sagrado Santuário que nos protegia.

O Santuário era o marco de Atenas. Belo e erguido na escarpa de uma montanha, podia ser visto de qualquer lugar das redondezas. Impunha respeito visualmente pela sua arquitetura, mas havia mais. Havia muito mais que isto.

Cada uma daquelas treze construções era guardada por um cavaleiro e este era um fato conhecido por todos. Saber que aqueles homens existiam era sinônimo de respeito. Era relativamente raro vê-los perambulando pelas cercanias, exceto quando voltavam de alguma missão. Não eram soldados rasos, normais ou de patente baixa. Eram gloriosos e cingidos de ouro.

Cavaleiros dourados.

Porém, naquele dia, algo aconteceria de inédito. Diante de mim, no caminho que eu julgara estar livre como todos os dias, uma multidão de curiosos observava um grande grupo de cavaleiros que se organizava por patente em filas ladeadas, impecavelmente organizadas.

Por mais curiosa que estivesse, não forcei passagem por entre a multidão. Precisava conservar aquelas flores, tão delicadas, que jaziam em meus braços. Comecei a considerar como poderia chegar ao meu destino.

Contornei a multidão por fora, tentando avançar pelas beiradas. Quando finalmente consegui chegar mais à frente, fui abordada por um soldado.

- Ei, garota! Aonde pensa que vai?

Um pouco intimidada com o tom da voz do homem, muito grave e irritado, me limitei a me encolher e responder.

- Preciso entregar estas flores ao Grande Mestre Sage. São para a cerimônia de hoje! É urgente!

- Flores?! Quem precisa delas? Que tolice!

Sem que eu ou o guarda esperássemos, uma voz masculina, de tom suave, intercedeu pela minha causa.

- Não sabe como está equivocado.

Meus olhos se voltaram para a direção de onde vinha a voz.

E eu não pude pensar em mais nada.

**...**

Era alto verão quando eu o vi pela primeira vez.

Um forte burburinho de vozes confusas povoava o ambiente, mas meus ouvidos eram insensíveis a qualquer estímulo. Minhas retinas estavam usando toda a minha energia para captar a imagem daquele homem.

Indescritível.

O recém-chegado falava com o cavaleiro rude que me abordou, sem no entanto se dirigir diretamente a ele. Com uma postura superior e que remetia a nobreza, seu rosto se mantinha virado para mim, embora seus olhos observassem o cavaleiro de patente baixa de soslaio. Meus olhos desceram pelo rosto dele, capturando cada detalhe daquela figura etérea, que podia muito bem ser a tradução física da palavra beleza...

Ou talvez da palavra perfeição.

A pele dele era clara e imaculada, parecia feita de porcelana. Não lembrava as peles rudes dos gregos, sempre tão maltratadas e morenas, castigadas pelo sol da nossa terra. Os traços eram finos, muito delicados, mas decididamente masculinos.

E os olhos...

Aqueles olhos poderiam muito bem ser confundidos com o céu de verão de Atenas: azuis, claros, brilhantes e límpidos. Pareciam duas pedras preciosas, tão expressivos e cheios de vida!

Emoldurando o rosto, cabelos loiros muito claros e longos. Um tom definitivamente incomum por estas terras.

Meus olhos, fascinados e hipnotizados, foram descendo por sua figura e então eu notei.

Ele vestia uma armadura.

Dourada.

- ...

E então, como despertada de um sonho, ouvi a voz do guarda novamente. Naquele momento, tanto o soldado raso quanto o recém-chegado, em todo seu resplendor dourado, me observavam.

- Você ouviu o que o mestre Albafica disse? Você está liberada. – o guarda ralhou comigo mais uma vez. O belíssimo cavaleiro dourado não emitiu palavra, apenas conservou seu olhar sobre mim.

- Ah... Muito, muito obrigada, senhor Albafica! – quando dei por mim, estava reverenciando-o respeitosamente.

Ele continuou a me observar, sem nada dizer. E quando eu levantei meus olhos, o santo de ouro não estava mais lá.

**...**

Muitos dias depois, eu ainda me pegava pensando sobre aquele acontecimento. Tola que era, nos momentos de silêncio, podia ouvir uma sinfonia de vozes invisíveis. Todas evocavam o nome daquele homem.

"Albafica... Albafica... Albafica..."

- Agasha...

Subi os olhos e notei a figura de meu pai, apoiado na porta. Ele carregava uma cesta com belos lírios brancos. Com um sorriso leve, me indicou que levasse aqueles lírios, cuidadosamente escolhidos, para o Mestre Sage. Em um instante, eu já estava de pé, com a cesta em punho e animada para concluir a tarefa.

Quando estava ainda a uma boa distância da entrada do Santuário, fui surpreendida por uma chuva torrencial e de pingos grossos. Ventava bastante.

- Que desastre! Esses belos lírios chegarão totalmente destruídos nas mãos do Grande Mestre... – emiti um muxoxo, enquanto corria, tentando em vão abreviar minha trajetória sob a chuva.

Foi quando senti uma sombra sobre mim. E então algo me cobriu.

- ?!

Olhei para cima, tentando entender o que acontecia. Estava coberta e protegida por um manto de tecido nobre e não sentia mais a chuva. Mas... de onde veio... e quem...?

Virei para o lado e detectei a presença de um vulto alto, que se distanciava de mim. Reconheci aqueles cabelos loiros e a figura altiva. Não pude evitar. Corri em sua direção, mesmo que ele parecesse me ignorar.

- Muito obrigada! Eu... – ergui a mão, na tentativa de apanhar seu braço e fazê-lo se virar...

Mas fui bruscamente repelida, com um olhar ameaçador.

- Não toque em mim!

Minha mão permaneceu paralisada no ar, apanhando todos os pingos de chuva que o céu derramava sobre Rodório. E o cavaleiro dourado se foi tão abruptamente quanto havia aparecido.

**...**

No dia seguinte, não podia pensar em outra coisa. Meu estado de encantamento havia se transformado em uma curiosidade transtornada.

- O senhor Albafica foi tão rude comigo... Eu só queria agradecê-lo por me proteger, mas ele me evitou como se eu fosse portadora de uma peste, papai!

- Não diga isso! É uma injustiça, minha querida. O cavaleiro dourado de Peixes, que ninguém se engane por sua reserva, é um homem bom. A despeito de sua beleza, conserva-se afastado de todos. Contam que seu sangue é venenoso pela convivência com as rosas que ele cultiva e usa como armas de batalha. Ele apenas quis protegê-la, acredite em mim.

- Isto é... muito triste, papai... Não sabia. Eu... – parei e refleti por alguns instantes - Como desculpa, vou entregar este manto pessoalmente ao senhor Albafica! E levarei comigo as flores mais bonitas da nossa floricultura como agradecimento pela sua bondade.

Com um sorriso, me despedi de meu pai. Levei comigo o manto, dobrado e impecavelmente limpo, e um maço begônias.

**...**

A despeito de todas as possibilidades, me deparei novamente com o cavaleiro dourado, que agora eu sabia ser regido pela constelação de Peixes. Ele descia as escadarias de acesso a Áries quando eu parei diante dos primeiros degraus.

Com um olhar distante, parou seus olhos azuis sobre mim. Não pude evitar e corei. Tenho certeza de que corei, pois senti minha face esquentar. Em contraste, minhas mãos estavam geladas e meu coração parecia ter parado de bater. Esqueci de respirar.

Ele continuou a descer, até que chegasse na base da escadaria. Parou à minha frente e não se anunciou. Os olhos parados sobre mim, numa conversa muda.

Ele era como uma aparição.

Senti que a qualquer momento minhas pernas podiam se esquecer de que precisavam me manter de pé e eu iria ao chão.

Os olhos do senhor Albafica desceram até a minha mão direita, com a qual eu espremia o manto branco contra o peito e depois vagaram desinteressados sobre as flores que eu trazia na outra mão.

Um estalo interrompeu meus devaneios e eu recobrei minha voz.

- M-mestre A-Albafica, eu vim... eu trouxe o seu... o seu manto e...

Ele me encarou, ainda sem expressão, mas notei que seus lábios rosados se entreabriram.

- ... e eu trouxe estas flores em agradecimento! – eu estiquei ambos os braços em sua direção, ofertando o manto e as flores. Ao mesmo tempo, fiz uma reverência atrapalhada, tal como batia o meu coração, atropelando qualquer ritmo que meu corpo tentasse impor. Meus olhos se fecharam sem que eu notasse.

Alguns segundos que pareceram séculos se passaram e nada aconteceu. Temi que ele houvesse partido mais uma vez.

Abri os olhos e subi o rosto. Ele não havia ido embora.

Estava ali, bem diante de mim.

Seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso discreto, muito tênue, e esse gesto me fez sorrir junto, sem que eu percebesse.

Ele levou as mãos, com muita reserva, até o manto e o maço de begônias. Teve todo o cuidado para não encostar em mim. Muito nervosa, eu tremi de leve com a aproximação e nossas mãos se esbarraram.

Aquele momento, tão breve, foi o ápice. Senti minhas faces esquentarem ainda mais.

- Perdão. – ele disse, com aqueles olhos muito azuis me observando, enigmaticamente.

- N-não peça perdão, mestre Albafica... Eu me sinto honrada por isto.

E, com outro sorriso, desta vez mais fraco, ele observou a minha mão, a que havia esbarrado nele.

Depois, deu meia volta e partiu.

De volta à minha casa, dormi a melhor noite de toda a minha vida.

**...**

Alguns dias se passaram sem que eu o visse novamente. E então uma semana. Eu estava notavelmente inquieta. Neste intervalo, havia entregado alguns arranjos florais no Santuário e não o tinha visto. Ele parecia recolhido à sua solitária condição.

Neste intervalo, o Santuário entrou em alerta. Os boatos no vilarejo davam conta de uma eminente Guerra Santa. Como era o dever de honra e tradição, os cavaleiros seriam convocados a lutar pela Deusa Atena. Como parte integrante da elite dos cavaleiros, o senhor Albafica também estaria nesta guerra. Meu coração se apertou.

E foi então que, na primeira oportunidade, voltando da Sala do Grande Mestre, eu resolvi que tentaria vê-lo, de alguma maneira. Ao passar pela altura da décima segunda casa, no corredor estreito que circundava cada casa do zodíaco por fora, decidi voltar para a área das escadarias, burlando as recomendações. Usei a passagem oculta dos serviçais e retornei à área de circulação dos cavaleiros, à frente de Peixes.

Me atrevi a entrar. As advertências que poderiam se seguir àquela invasão me eram pouco ameaçadoras. Eu precisava vê-lo mais uma vez.

O silêncio no templo só era interrompido pelo baque surdo das minhas sandálias de couro contra o piso de pedra. Eu me senti ínfima e humilde próxima àquelas pilastras gigantes e mundana demais diante daquele aroma doce de rosas que estava por toda parte.

Avancei e, enfim, cheguei à outra extremidade.

Lá estava ele.

Abaixado diante de um belo roseiral, o mestre Albafica estava concentrado em tratar de uma rosa que desabrochava mais inclinada que as demais. Ela também parecia um pouco queimada em algumas pétalas.

Levei minha mão ao coração, comovida com sua dedicação. Ele virou o rosto na minha direção, sem se erguer. Não parecia surpreso com a minha presença. Mais uma vez, aqueles olhos enigmáticos se conservaram sobre mim por alguns segundos antes que ele proferisse palavra.

- O que faz aqui?

Eu não sabia o que responder. Não havia resposta.

Ele se ergueu, virando-se completamente para mim.

Foi então que eu reparei que ele não trajava a armadura dourada, mas uma túnica branca que cobria apenas um ombro e deixava grande parte do peitoral claro à mostra. Uma calça bem justa ao corpo, como era moda naqueles tempos, completava o vestuário. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e esvoaçavam no vento.

Ele aguardou uma resposta e ela não veio. Estranhando a minha falta de reação, se aproximou, parando a uma distância de dois passos. Parecia observar atentamente se me faltava consciência plena.

Eu não pude me conter diante da aproximação. Avancei bruscamente e apanhei sua mão. Ele estava tão concentrado na tarefa de me observar que não teve tempo de se opor.

**...**

Um instante de segundos se passou até que Albafica, alarmado, se dedicasse à tarefa de soltar-se do aperto ferrenho das mãos de Agasha, que aprisionou sua mão nas suas como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto. Com sua força, muito superior à dela, não demorou para que conseguisse se soltar. A jovem, com o impulso, foi ao chão.

- No que está pensando?! Eu disse para não se aproximar de mim! – ele esbravejou, furioso – Está louca?!

Agasha, ajoelhada e com as mãos apoiando o corpo no chão, respondeu como sua voz trêmula permitiu.

- Eu o amo.

Albafica sentiu o sangue gelar. A expressão de fúria se converteu em uma de choque.

- Não faz ideia do absurdo que está dizendo.

Agasha permaneceu na mesma posição. Os cabelos castanhos cobrindo o rosto ingênuo e escondendo as lágrimas que ardiam nos olhos verdes da jovem.

- Eu o amo e o senhor classifica como absurdo? Sua condição o fez desumano? Como pode ser tão insensível? Não sabe o que é amor? – ela ergueu o rosto, afogueado de emoção. Tamanha foi a rapidez com a qual fez as perguntas, que acabou sem fôlego e começou a chorar soluçando.

Albafica estava atônito. Os olhos, arregalados como pratos, tremiam levemente. A respiração descompassada denunciava sua perturbação diante da jovem.

- Levante-se, Agasha.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Agasha empalideceu. Como ele sabia?

- Como...?

- Levante-se, por favor.

Agasha levantou, desajeitadamente, ainda trêmula e vacilante. Com a cabeça baixa, ergueu apenas os olhos para Albafica, que era muito mais alto que ela.

- Escute. Não sou insensível às suas palavras, mas isto é impossível. Você é jovem, vai ter uma vida longa e normal, logo essa ilusão vai se desfazer e...

- Se quer mesmo saber, eu preferia abdicar a uma vida longa e normal e morrer, se isso significasse poder estar com o senhor e tocá-lo... Nem que fosse apenas uma vez. Eu me sacrificaria por isso e seria feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz como nunca poderia ser de outra maneira.

**...**

Albafica ficou em silêncio. Os olhos azuis sobre os verdes.

A tensão no ar era palpável.

**.**

- Eu estou disposta a me arriscar, senhor Albafica... Por favor, por favor... – ela repetia, sussurrando, como uma oração – eu lhe peço... eu lhe imploro...

- ...

Ela se aproximou. Ele recuou.

Ela insistiu uma vez mais. E ele a olhou com gravidade, como se a advertisse.

Ela investiu... e ele não se opôs.

Permaneceu inerte enquanto ela estendia a mão pequena na direção de seu peitoral. E quando ela o tocou, ele se sentiu tocado em um nervo vivo. Tremeu levemente diante daquele contato, tão novo e tão íntimo como nenhum outro havia sido.

Agasha deslizou a palma da mão sobre o peitoral liso e delineado pelos anos de treinamento e sentiu a respiração de Albafica se alterar levemente. Os olhos azuis dele, sempre tão cheios de uma expressividade contida, transbordavam algo que ela não podia classificar exatamente o que era.

Albafica não conseguia sequer prestar atenção à outra coisa que não fosse a expressão no rosto da pequena aldeã. O receio de causar algum mal irreversível a ela pairava em sua cabeça, mesmo que a sensação de ser acarinhado fosse sobremaneira agradável. Alheio a todo o medo do pisciano, ela continuou sã e persistente em suas carícias. Não houve consequência mortal naquele toque. Mas poderia tornar-se perigoso se houvesse contato sanguíneo, ele estava certo... Tudo deveria ser superficial. Ele não queria vê-la inerte em seus braços...

Ela era inocente e havia escolhido o homem errado.

Porque ele era um cavaleiro letal, um homem criado para ser uma arma e não para viver como uma pessoa. Não sabia lidar com aquilo.

A tensão presente entre os dois era quase palpável e só vinha se tornando mais intensa a cada vez que seus caminhos se cruzavam.

- Não faça isso... – ele reteve a mão dela, que subia pelo seu pescoço. Mas sua tentativa de manter o controle foi perdida totalmente quando ele a viu corada, observando-o com um olhar que denotava submissão e adoração. Era mais do que ele podia suportar. Num arroubo, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Albafica tomou Agasha nos braços e a beijou. Precisava saciar a curiosidade de como seriam os lábios da jovem, sempre tão devotada a si.

Aquele contato, tão passional e íntimo, foi a faísca para que o pisciano atravessasse os limite da sanidade. Tão avesso à proximidade física, seu corpo estava sedento de tudo o que Agasha poderia lhe oferecer, com tanta boa vontade e entrega.

Em meio ao beijo urgente, Albafica ergueu a jovem em seus braços e com ela sumiu nas sombras da Casa de Peixes.

**_..._**

Horas depois, ele a alarmou sobre os riscos eminentes de envenenamento, se não tomassem a máxima cautela quanto ao contato que tinham. Ela não se importou, sobremaneira.

E quando ele disse para que ela se afastasse, ela não deu ouvidos.

E todas as ocasiões em que ele se rendia a teimosia apaixonada e suicida daquela aldeã, ela terminava lhe sorrindo, lhe acariciando o nariz e completando com um carinhoso "eu lhe disse, senhor Albafica".

Ela sabia envolvê-lo com abraços que derretiam toda a sua certeza, minúscula diante da sabedoria ingênua de Agasha.

E a existência lhe pareceu menos infeliz, desde que ela sempre estivesse por perto.

Pois ele era cercado de rosas esplêndidas, mas uma única flor, de beleza delicada e sóbria, havia apaixonado o seu jardineiro.

E a felicidade valeu à pena, mesmo tendo durado tão pouco.

.

_Sugisatta hibi wo mitsumete_

Observo fixamente o meu passado

_Sono kizunichika itowakare wo_

E vejo que quebrei o meu juramento

_Tomoni aruite yukou_

Caminhamos juntos

_Donna kurushimimo dakishimete [...]_

E suportamos qualquer dor. [...]

_My destiny aisuruhitoyo soba niite_

Meu destino é estar com você, pessoa amada

_Kareteyukumade._

Até que a vida se acabe.

**FIM.**

**...**

* * *

**A parte final desta história foi escrita enquanto eu escutava a música "Destiny – The Lovers", da banda "Versailles – The Philharmonic Quintet". Serviu para me embalar enquanto eu viajava na maionese, imersa nesse clima de romance proibido e angst.**

**Isabel, espero que tenha gostado! Fiz com muito carinho!**

**Beijos e até a próxima! Yassas!**

**P.S.: Esta fanfic foi escrita no mesmo dia do sorteio, pois me inspirei imediatamente e fui escrever! (risos) Ou seja, fic escrita em: 23/08/2012 – 23h**

**Aproveito a oportunidade para desejar um Natal de união a todos e um Ano Novo cheio de boas-novas!**

**R.K.**


End file.
